Forget me nots and Baby's Breath
by Harpy Sister of the Lights
Summary: Time passes slowly for those who wait. More so when you're waiting for death. Forget me not flowers and baby's breath blooms, and with them comes the memory of a person loved and lost.


**A/N: Hello there. This is just a simple bittersweet one-shot that I made for my friend. Of all places I got inspired to do this in my math class, lol. Well I hope you all enjoy it and tell me what you think. Thanks ^_^**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Meru Puri but I do own this story idea XD _

* * *

**Forget me nots and Baby's Breath:**

"Aram? Aram, where are you?"

Peeking out from behind his spot behind a large pillar Aram watched Mariabel open yet another door, trying to find him. The demented game of hide and seek kept on reminding him of Jeile's curse and it was starting to irk him. Looking down at his hands, his teenage hands, he felt his mood darkening.

_Stupid Jeile. All because of your curse I'm powerless._

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Mariabel calling out for him again. Thankfully she moved away from him, taking the corridor back to the throne room. Releasing a sigh of relief he turned, his feet taking him out to the gardens.

It wasn't that he hated Mariabel, he thought, it's just…he loved her like a sister, not a wife!

Taking a seat on one of the benches he reflected on his situation. Thanks to Jeile's curse he was stuck as a powerless teenager who would continue to age if he was stuck in the dark. So far a cure could not be found, and the only one that had been suggested was the Maiden's Kiss. That suggestion had started a flame of determination to burn within Mariabel who claimed she was his true love. It had also sparked his mad run away from her.

_Will I ever find a cure for this? Someone who would love me in this form where I have no power? _

Not wanting his thoughts to cause him to fall into a depression Aram purposefully pushed himself off the bench. Striding through a nearby copse of trees he found himself in one of the gardens wild fields. A sharp ray of light caused him to close his eyes in surprise. Using his hands to block the light he looked around. What he saw took his breath away.

In the middle of the field a young woman in a white summer dress was taking a nap. Her body was surrounded by a cloud of babys breath. Forget me nots were woven into her wavy brown hair, and the stood out against her slightly sun kissed skin. To Aram she looked like a fallen angel and he hardly dared to move.

He didn't have to move.

As if she sensed his presence the girl stirred. Sitting up slowly she opened her eyes and pierced him with her honey colored eyes.

"Hello Aram."

God even her voice sounded angelic.

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

No one had been informed of his transformed state, and even the servants didn't recognize him.

The girl smiled a melancholy smile that caused his heart to race and ache. Taking a step forward he was about to approach her when a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Aram sama, your mother wants you."

Turning he frowned. His advisor Lei always did have the worst timing. "In a moment, just let me talk to-" He faced back forward and saw…nothing.

Looking around he tried to find the girl. There was no sign anywhere of her presence, not even and indent in the field of babys breath where she had lain.

"Where…did she go?"

"Aram sama are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine. Let's go Lei."

As the pair turned to leave a wind blew through the field and from the patch where the girl had laid a single forget me not flower rolled into the open.

~*~

Later that same day Aram returned to the field and to his delight she was there. This time she wasn't sleeping. She was simply sitting there, knees drawn up to her chest, as if she was waiting for someone…him maybe?

Making his way over to her he sat next to her as she turned. Another smile was on her face as she greeted him. "Hello Aram."

He reached out to caress her face. "Who are you? Have I met you before?"

She leaned into his touch and reached up a hand to lay over his. Her smile was sad when she met his eyes.

"You know me well, just like I know you."

With her free hand she picked a sprig of babys breath and a forget me not from her hair.

"Yes, you know me very well love."

And as soon as she passed him the flowers he knew who she was.

"Airi…"

~*~

"Aram-sama…Aram!"

Blinking he sat up and stared at Lei's worried face.

"Lei? Lei, how long have I been sleeping?"

"A couple hours, why?"

Looking down at his hands he saw a bouquet of forget me nots and babys breath.

"Forget me nots for remembrance, true love, and hope. Babys breath for happiness…Lei could you leave me for a moment?"

"Of course."

As his advisor left Aram turned to look down at the boquet in his hands. "You always did use actions more than words to express something Airi. Don't worry though I could never forget you love, even after a hundred years have passed I still haven't forgotten and I've returned."

Laying the boquet down he turned away with a slight sigh. "Yes, even after all this time I still love you."

As he left a wind picked up blowing the boquet away from where he had laid it to reveal a gravestone.

_Airi Hoshina: loving wife, respected aunt, a person to always be remembered. _

The wind blew around Aram's form like a caress, or hug. It also carried a faint sentence of comfort and warmth.

"_**I'm always watching over you love." **_

**THE END**


End file.
